Life After Games (KageyamaxOikawa, KageyamaxHinata)
by Tobichiru
Summary: Three Volleyball freaks having themselves caught up in a love triangle situation.
1. Chapter 1

Life After Games

 _ **-tobichiru-**_

Notes:  
This is the first chapter, i fuckin need some love triangle between these guys, or gays. This is gonna be a long story i hope you enjoy it with me (╯3╰) Next one is about Hinata and Kageyama.

Dont Repost! I will be the one posting it on other sites in the next days.

Chapter 1: This guy

Summary:

No way! Oikawa exclaimed to himself,  
What the fuck. This is all wrong, he cannot believe what is happening right here right now. Him feeling good about Tobio's company is wrong.

It has been a rough day for Oikawa. They lost to Karasuno, he lost to his kouhai. That alone made his life miserable than it could ever had. He hate everything, but the most thing he hates is himself. The day went super slow, as if it was making him and the whole team of Aoba Johsai suffer more than they intended to. It was painful, everyone on the team is trying to hold their own disappointments. They decided to go to their own gym once more and let out their depressions through some spikes and short plays. As they tired their bodies to the fullest, Oikawa dismiss everyone.

"This was our last play wearing this uniform, and it was an ugly experience."

"Hey! Oikawa—"  
Oikawa stops Iwaizumi and let himself continue his emotional and hurtful speech.

"But we can never change what has been done. It was not the best result we have hope for…"

His voice, a bit shaking.

"But i never regret to play with you, if i have to lose again, then i want to lose with all of you."

He takes a moment to look at everyone, seeing them teary eyed and tired makes him feel a bit warm.

"Winning or losing as long as its with you, then its worth it."

After a round of hugs and pats, they decided to go and went to their own places. Upon arriving at his house, he was wishing that his parents was home but there was a note saying that they were on some business and will be gone for a week. It was torture, that he cannot speak to someone.

 _He was alone._

He went upstair as fast as he could. He enter his room and pretend that his mom is downstairs cooking, and his father reading some newspaper. This way, he felt a little bit less lonely. He changed his clothes and lay down to rest but his mind wont give him peace. Everytime he closes his eyes, he sees Tobio-chan glaring at him, standing above him and worst of all, Tobio-chan being happy about him losing.

"Damn it Tobio-chan… Why don't you let me rest.", he said to himself and he regrets it since it made him look miserable. As if he was going insane talking to himself, thinking only about that dumb face of Tobio-chan.

It was past 6:40 p.m. and he still couldn't rest. He decided to buy some refreshing drink. He walks towards 7 eleven, the nearest shop in the neighborhood, he could not feel his feet, like he was an automated robot, it wasn't natural. He bought something he never tried before, an Iced tea with some apple and lemon flavor. He took his leave in the shop and holds onto the bottle of ice tea but he never tried to open and drink it. He wanders around and keep on walking. He was looking on the ground, but it was like him looking at some dark open space.

And then, a voice, a very familiar one was heard. It was approaching him.

"O-Oikawa-san?"

The tone was a pitiful tone, but he doesnt need pity especially from this prodigy. He knew it, the way he said his name. He knew who could have said that, in that way that made him annoyed and longed for it, and even begged for it.

"Oikawa-san, you look terrible."

Oikawa didn't even know how to respond that moment, though he was known for always getting back to whatever was thrown at him. Why in all this time he has to show up. Iwa-chan is not around to stop him if he ever raged his anger that he has been keeping.

"Tobio-chan."  
He smiles, fake as ever. And this time it looks even more fake than the usual.

"You really look awful."  
Kageyama spoke those words without hesitation and looking at him eye to eye, without even trying to give sympathy for what has happened today.

"You're always merciless Tobio-chan. I fucking hate you.", Oikawa's voice was weak but he managed to smirk, a forceful smirk that made his face look bad than it already was.

How he wish Tobio-chan would just walk away and end their conversation because he exactly know that he cannot move, and he cannot take his eyes away from that deep dark blue gaze. It was tormenting yet fulfilling, but if Tobio-chan would said something painful again, he will punch him to death. He cannot hold it anymore. He was at his limit, and he is really trying his best to compose himself. Trying to be patient and wait for Tobio to leave him alone.

"Oikawa-san, that Iced tea, tasted like shit." Tobio ignored his last statement.

"Huh?"

Kageyama pointed his fingers to the bottle he was holding, he almost forgot what he bought on the store.

"Oikawa-san, that Iced tea, tasted like shit."

Kageyama repeated the same words in the same emotionless voice. It made Oikawa laugh, a human laugh. It felt like ages since he last laugh about some comedy show on tv. It was something like that, it wasnt very funny but it was laughable. And not to mention that the tension around them is really high then Kageyama said something unreasonable to make the mood shift.

"You don't have to repeat yourself, haha."  
It did take awhile, he did have a good laugh. And its the best time for him to move, finally he can. He cannot stay longer with Tobio-chan at his state since it will be getting dangerous from time to time.

"Then Tobio-chan, ill be going home now to get rid of you."  
He walks past him and he could smell the fresh scent of Tobios skin, and sniff him to tease him. It was very rewarding to feel his nose getting all the scent. He did slow down his walk and it made Tobio be conscious of himself.

Oikawa knew it, that Tobio would make small gestures to react but won't do anything about it. He continued his walk with a smirk on his face. As he was getting a little bit far away from where Tobio-chan where standing, he was tempted to look back but he did fight it and decided to move forward.

"O-oikawa-san! "  
Kageyama instantly shouted, as he was running towards him.  
 _Sigh,_ how he wanted to get away from Tobio. But this kid doesn't always give up from making him mad.

"I… I'll walk you home. " Kageyama was panting slightly from the short run he'd take to catch up with Oikawa. It was a bit shocking to hear Tobio to say something like that.

Was he that worried about Oikawa's state? Probably not, maybe he is trying to show that Oikawa cannot manage to take care of himself because of his defeat. But the again, Tobio isn't that harsh. So maybe, he is really worried. He was thinking so hard he didn't notice Tobio was staring at him intensely.

"Tobio-chan, don't joke around. I can take care of myself so get lost."

He walks faster so that he can leave Tobio but the younger setter walks faster as well. He then stops, he's getting irritated. He doesn't like it when Tobio gets stubborn, he doesn't listen. He never take Oikawa's rejection. They are looking at each other as if they are the only ones existing in the world.

"I… Won't leave you alone, i can't. You look really… tired. And its bothering me."  
Kageyama said that in the most gentle tone he could ever give. It was caressing and sweet, that left Oikawa froze himself. He cannot think anymore, and he looked away hoping that he can process everything by now. He really hated this, being pitied by his Kouhai. But he also wants Tobios attention, although he knew he will be annoyed. He drink the iced tea since he doesn't know what to do anymore and yes, Kageyama is right, it tastes like shit. But he takes it all, drinking up to the last drop. He throws the bottle as much as he could and this gives him the release to organize himself back to reality.

"Fine, if you're really that worried about your Senpai." Oikawa instantly make his words very poisonous. There is something behind those words that will make Kageyama regret worrying about him.

It was a silent walk until they reach Oikawa's house.

"Tobio-chan, why don't you stay for awhile, since you really came all this way… "  
Oikawa was unsure why he is getting unsure now. Yes he wants to do something to break Tobio somehow, but now that he thinks about it, he actually doesnt have a plan. He opened the door and grab Tobio's right to hand to drag him along. Tobio's hands were soft yet solid, it was a bit sweaty too, but the skin is giving him chills.

"Sorry for the intrusion.." Kageyama announce for entering Oikawa's home.

"Sit down Tobio-chan…No ones home so don't get too nervous" they were both sitting on the long gray couch in the sala as Oikawa noticed that Tobio is pouting a bit and looking away from him.

"Whats wrong? "

"Hands.. " Kageyama's voice is so soft for some unknown reasons. Oh, Oikawa said to himself, then release Tobio-chan hand.

"Oikawa-san… Its okay, uhm, holding hands."

"But you were pouting and looking away you brat. You were uncomfortable."

"No, thats because… You said, No ones home" Kageyama starts to pout again, and Oikawa thought he is cute, maybe, or not, making that face. But just this one at this moment, he is kind of cute. Why is he pouting anyway?

"My parents were on some trip this week…" Oikawa tries to explain as short as possible.

"But you said No ones home."

"Yeh i did. " Oikawa is now getting curious about what is Tobio trying to say. He's really like a child, or more like a baby, always trying to repeat the same words all over again.

"We are, though. We are at home." Kageyama stared straight at Oikawa making him a bit uneasy.

 _We are, though. We are at home. Those are nice words to hear…_

"Tobio-chan, i dont get how your dumb mind works." Oikawa sighs, looking away to escape Kageyamas gaze. Then there was an awkward silence after.

"I'll prepare dinner. Just wait here and be good boy Tobio chan."  
Kageyama nods and then Oikawa makes his way to the kitchen. After getting out of Tobio's sight, he thinks about what is happening. Why is it that they are getting friendly, why did he even drag him inside? And why can't he just raged his anger now and throw things at Tobio? He can use the volley ball he was keeping and shove it to Kageyamas face then throw him out. But why is he preparing food? Oikawa's mind is getting all worked up , and he decided to just focus on making the food. Good, there was the flavored chicken meat that he can fry.  
He sets the table and calls out to Tobio.

"Tobio-chan, dinners ready!"

"C-coming! " Kageyama walks toward the dining table at the sideway back of the sala. His footsteps is careful and graceful that made Oikawa feel a bit jealous of how Tobio can control his feet.

They start eating their dinner at a peaceful pace. Then Oikawa finds himself enjoying the food and peeks at how Tobio is reacting to what he is eating. Then Tobio caught his eyes, they were both a bit shock.

"O-oikawa san, its good. The food." Tobio said honestly, not breaking eye contact.

"Of course its good, I'm the one who made it after all. " Oikawa doesn't even know if he is still blinking. He doesn't want to miss how Tobio-chan is looking at him now, it's somehow, calming.

"Can't argue to that. " Tobio chuckle a bit and made Oikawa chuckle as well. And it felt like they were getting along just fine. It felt good.

No way! Oikawa exclaimed to himself,  
What the fuck. This is all wrong, he cannot believe what is happening right here right now. Him feeling good about Tobio's company is wrong.

They finish their foods in a normal manner way. And after fixing their plates, they head back to the sala. They were talking about how their favorite dishes. Oikawa couldn't believe that he can talk about normal stuff with Tobio. As they were in the middle of their conversation about pork curry, Kageyama's phone ring. The ringtone was the phones built in music. Very classic, suits himself well. Oikawa laughs at his thoughts.

"Hinata?"

Oikawa heard, oh that shrimpy, what business does he have with Tobio-chan this late at night? And he just stared blankly listening to Kageyama, who doesn't go out to take the call.

"K. Bye. "  
Tobio hangs up. The whole call was fast and Tobio just answers with yes/no to whatever questions Hinata was asking.

"Oikawa-san, its getting late, ill be going now. Thank you for the dinner."

Oikawa wonders why all of a sudden Tobio-chan will have to go, was it because of Hinata's call? He wanted to ask but theres no way he would let himself ask that! Why would he care anyway? He leads Tobio to the door.

"Tobio-chan, i hope this will be our last meeting." No, why would he said that, did he really mean it? Oikawa could never knew if he really did, but most likely he didn't.

Ending Notes:  
Of course Kageyama is the bae here. Expect some drama and fights between Hinata and Oikawa! Thank you for reading :')

Visit me at


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He is always him

Hinata gets bored looking around Kageyama's room, which is distractingly neat and nothing much more than bed, though he thinks its cute that Kageyama has this pink pillow. Its already past 9:00 p.m. Kageyama went outside around 7:00 pm a while ago to buy some foods and drinks. Why is he still not coming back? I should call him! He might get ambushed outside because of his scary face! Waah Oh noooo! Hinata couldn't stop worrying.

 _*dialing Bakageyama….._

In about 3 rings, he finally answer the call.

" _Hinata?"_

He is almost whispering, whats up with the soft voice? Still whatever, his voice is grumpy. Heh! My voice is better, Hinata exclaimed to himself.

"Where are you? It's been ages since you were out? And im here waiting to finish this volleyball video we need to watch right?! I want to watch it now! And we still need to go early tomorrow!" Hinata hisses. He knows he sounds too much complaining and he's ready for Kageyama to get back to him.

" _Yeah…"_

Yeh? What the fuck. After a lot of things he said, Yeah is the only thing he will get? Well, Kageyama has been not totally comfortable about him coming over tonight. But he insisted. He wants to watch volleyball videos with Kageyama because tomorrow they will be fighting Shiratorizawa, and he needs to super inspired together with Kageyama, for volley ball reasons! Not that he also wants to be closer to him outside the court.

"So are youuuuu coming back?! Am I gonna wait until tomorrowwww?!" Hinata keeps prolonging his words to annoy his setter.

" _No."_

He said 'No' plainly. Okay, Hinata gets it, he knows. Kageyama is not really interested about phone calls.

"Okay, then get back here fast or else im gonna make a mess in your room!" Now, he is expecting some _Dumbass! Don't touch my things or I'll kill you!_ He wants Kageyama to yell at him cause it's the normal way, isn't it?

" _K. Bye."_ He hangs up. Oh, Hinata sighs heavily, very disappointed.

After 30 minutes or so, Kageyama entered his room. Finally he's here! Hinata is hiding in the closet where the scent of his teammate is all over. He was waiting there after their call. He is pissed about Kageyamas' awful behavior in their conversation, so to get back he is so gonna surprise him. And he finds it very comforting to be staying in his closet. He thought he can stay there a little bit longer. The familiar smell makes him at ease.

"Hinata?"

Hinata rushly open the closet and jumps into Kageyama. 'Ack!'

Nice, he was successful! It seems like Kageyama is very stunned about him jumping over. And the last thing he knew, he was also stunned. They stumble and fall together and now, face to face lying on the floor.

"Grrr, Get off me dumbass!" Irritated, Kageyama glared at him.

"Finally! You said dumbass, that makes me happy!" He was also shocked by his own words.

"What?! I said get off!"

Hinata was supposed to get off. But he didn't. They were awkwardly staring at each other. He was examining Kageyamas face. His lips, not so thin not so thick, the round chicks, the frowning eyebrow, and the deep blue eyes glaring at him. Whatever was on his mind, he doesn't know. He just want to look at him.

Kageyama finally moves, he lifts himself up, weighing his weight and Hinatas'. Ignoring the fact the Hinata has been staring at him the whole time.

Now, he is sitting on Kageyamas lap. Something about their friction of skin is really giving him a heat. It was hot. It was weird. Hinata doesn't know but he blushed at the thought and finally realizes the situation and gets off Kageyama.

"Y-you're so late! You deserve to be surprised like that!" He is shouting and his voice cracks. He wants to forget about him getting turned on their position a while ago. It was very awkward.

"Dumbass, what are you my mother saying I can't be late?"

That's good, Kageyama is making the air around them clear.

"Where have you been, anyways?! I'm super hungryyyy! We didn't have our dinner yet and it's past 9! You should treat your guests well!" Hinata is trying to make them argue like they always do. He likes when Kageyama is helplessly losing a conversation because he sucks at keeping them.

"I, uhm. Nevermind that." He throws the food supplies inside the 7'11 shopping bag at Hinatas' face.

"Eat all of them, I already ate."

"WHAT?! THAT'S UNFAIR!" Very unfair, Hinata have waited for him, to watch together, and then this?!

"What's unfair? I just ate earlier!"

"YOU EATING EARLIER IS UNFAIR!"

"HUH?! When did Eating become unfair?"

"WHEN YOU EAT EARLIER THAN ME! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO EAT TOGETHER!"

"We can eat together next time!" He can see that Kageyama is annoyed and wants to finish their argument already.

"FINE. YOUR TREAT!"

"Fine…" Kageyama sighs and Hinata smiles brightly as he knew he won. They watched the videos together and he is loud as possible saying _'Gwaah'_ and _'Kyaaahhh'_ at every spikes. As he keeps watching, he imagine the setter as Kageyama. I mean he always does, when he see a setter, or heard the word itself, Kageyama comes first to mind. After they watch the videos and clean up the room. Kageyama sets the futon for Hinata.

"You wash first in the bathroom, ill go afterwards."

"Why?" Hinata asks eagerly.

"Cause I'm preparing your bed now and I need to clean the bathroom after."

"Oh. That's reasonable."

"Why would I be unreasonable?"

"I didn't say you were! Unless you are?" Hinata says, in a comical annoying tone.

"What?!"

"What is what?!"

"Just go take a bath you dumbass."

It was almost confusing, he doesn't know what they are talking about but Hinata was happy about it. He chuckles and then goes straight to the bathroom. He was smiling from starting to undress himself, getting into the bathtub, feeling the water, using Kageyama's shampoo and soap, and until he was finish bathing. He goes out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His shirt and pajama were at his bag besides Kageyamas bed.

"Im done!" He shouts, energetic as usual. He watches happily as Kageyama stands up and enter the bathroom. He wore his sleeping clothes. And jump onto Kageyamas bed, rolling all over and shouting _'Rolling thunder!'_. He remembers when he and Kageyama competes about who can do the Rolling thunder the Nishinoya-senpai was doing. He fail miserably, but Kageyama can do it, not as good as Nishinoya-senpai, but still he can. He is really awesome when it comes to volleyball. When Kageyama gets back, a towel on his waist as well heading for the closet, Hinata found himself dazing off about Kageyamas shoulder, chest and abs. It was a good, fit body. The fresh scent of Kageyama is leaking the room. It was a very pleasant view for him.

"Oi Hinata, Get off my bed." Kageyama said passively, as he is wearing his pajama and sleeves.

"Are we going to sleep already?" Hinata asks, he is not that sleepy yet.

"Of course we are, it's 11:30 p.m and we still have the finals around 7:00 a.m tomorrow."

"But I'm not yet sleepy!" Hinata shouts, demanding some more time to hang out with Kageyama.

"That's not my problem!" Kageyama pushes Hinata to make him fall off his bed but Hinata fights back trying to hold on Kageyamas arms to stay on the bed.

"It is your problem! We are teammates!" It was definitely a nonsense reasoning but Hinata thinks it would work if its him he is talking to.

"Aargh." Kageyama stops pushing him. He looks at him as if he was trying to consider Hinata's reasons.

"Do you want to watch more videos?" Kageyama asks sincerely.

"No, it won't make me sleepy!"

"Then what can make a dumbass sleepy?"

"Maybe a good song! Sing for me Kageyama!" Hinata raised his voice and trying to hold back his laugh at his lame request.

"I don't sing!"

"But you have to! Or else we will stay up until morning!" Hinata laughs this time. He loves teasing him so much.

"W-what?!"

"I need you to sing for me! Some lullaby or something!"

"Fine! But lay down on the futon already!"

Hinata was surprised about Kageyama agreeing about singing him some lullaby. This was very funny for him.

"Okay then, sing well for me!" Hinata throws himself at the soft futon. His smile is so wide and he is very excited about Kageyama singing for him. He looks at him, Kageyama closes his eyes and starts to sing…

" _Twinkle… twinkle little star…._

 _How I wonder what you are…._

 _Up above-"_

"HAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAH" Hinata laughs loudly. His voice was awful, and the song choice is priceless.

"What?!" Kageyama blushed a bit. He looks away, very shy.

"Seriously! Twinkle twinkle little star? HAHAHAHA" He can't stop laughing but then he notice how Kageyama was embarrass. Hinata calms himself, but still he can't stop giggling.

"Why did you sing that song?" _Not to mention your voice is really off tune and all._ He wants to say that but, he is not making Kageyama embarrass more than he is now.

"It's the only song I can think of. It's the song my mom sings to me when I was a kid. She said, I was her star." He was serious, but still not looking at Hinata.

"Oh…." That was very touching. He didn't expect Kageyama will be so serious about it.

He glares at Hinata.

"What?! I know, my voice is really not good. I told you I don't sing, dumbass."

"But you did sing, for me, Kageyama." Hinata smiles. He is now appreciating how Kageyama always tries his best. This side of him is really nice.

"Y-yeah…"

"I think I can get sleepy now. Thank you Kageyama." Hinata said, he felt so bad at laughing hard a little while ago. But now, he is really feeling good about everything happening now.

"Good night Kageyama."

"Night, Hinata." It was too soft to hear, as if Kageyama wants to whisper to his ears only. Hinata closes his eyes and he was filled of happiness he never felt before.

Ending Notes:

Next update will contain the very first Hinata vs Oikawa moment! Haha

Also I will include there what happened after Oikawa said "this will be our last meeting."

That will be in Kageyamas POV, I think I need to make it like 2nd person since its hard to do some narrating at 3rd person like the previous chapters haha 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Encounters

Notes:

The narration has been change to 2nd person! I need it to be more creative at expressing. Since there will be three dorks arguing later on! And its Kageyamas POV. He is fucking annoyed and his thoughts are limited and very dense. Lol

It was too early, my heads a bit dizzy but the alarm is too loud to wake me up. I hit the alarm to turn it off and get up on my bed.

"Kya – gye – ya – mya.." I look below to check on Hinata. The hell, he is drooling, what's up saying my name in that way, he really is an idiot even in his dreams. I kick him to wake him up.

"Dumbass stop drooling, you're gross!" I kick him again, this time a bit harder to make sure he will wake up.

"Awwwwwww!" He wakes up and stands up slowly. His bed hair is really messy.

"You kick me twice-ish…" Hinata said yawning.

We do the regular stuff we need to do to prepare for the day. Fixing the bed, taking baths, eating breakfast and preparing our things. I checked on the time, 5:43 a.m. and smirk. This is a good start! Starting early and being ready ahead. Finally, this day is the day I've been waiting for, the finals! As I close the door to my house, Hinata sprints immediately and I can't lose to that, I rushly run to catch up with him.

"You idiot! That's cheating, running without consent!"

"Not cheating! It's just me being quick!" He shouts, annoyingly loud as usual. We ran as fast as we always does to make our body hardly catch our breath in the meeting place of the team.

"I (breaths heavy) won." I totally did win this time, getting my foot first landed on the bus stop.

"I,, won't ,, lose ,, next ,, time ,," Hinata said while panting heavily as well.

"Looks like your own-made-competition is still never-ending! Like forever's not enough for the both of you!" Tanaka-senpai shouts, enjoying his speech.

"Oh yeh that reminds me, you have an overnight together, right? Did you get lovey-dovey watching some xxx videos?! Hahahaa" Nishinoya-san said trying to tease us.

"NO!" Me and Hinata said in unison.

Daichi-san and the others laughs at us, and teasing us more. I actually didn't care anymore. We head on the bus and gets ourselves ready for the travel. Of course Hinata is my seatmate, and will always be besides the window, he likes it there. And its fine with me, as long as I can seat, anywhere is fine.

"Kageyama, are you nervous?" Hinata asked me in a soft quiet voice, since everybody was quiet.

"Kind of, I guess. More on being excited."

"Gaaah, I'm really nervous, I'm excited as well! But the more I think about it, it's really making me nervousss" Hinata looks at me as if waiting for me to response.

"Dumbass."

"You're really an idiot Bakageyama! You should try to encourage me so I won't be panicking this much!" He is getting loud, I look away, I need some peace. Sugawara-senpai and Daichi-Senpai started their own conversation, I can also hear Nishinoya-senpai and Asahi-senpai whispering to each other. Tanaka-senpai's talking to Coach Ukai. It's getting a bit noisy and I can't focus about getting myself mentally prepared for the match.

"Kageyamaaaaaa! Listen to me! I'm really nervous I feel I can throw up everything I ate since last week!" Hinata saids loudly. Fuck im annoyed as hell. And worried, he's gonna throw up again like he always does, but I know it's awful to be throwing up especially before a match.

"As if whining about that will make you feel better. Just stay calm and rest there. And shut up."

"Kageyamaaa that's so mean!"

Hinata didn't stop whining. I'm kinda used to it and just ignores him until we reach the Spring Tournament gymnasium. This place is really huge. Reminds me about our victory against Aoba Johsai yesterday. It was awesome. But then Oikawa-san hits it hard. It should be. Last night, it was good that I bump into him. I know he hates me since we first met but still, I don't hate him.

"Tobio-chan, i hope this will be our last meeting."

He said, his face is somewhat distracted.

"No. It won't be. I have to pay back for the dinner, even for the sake of formality."

He laughs and his face getting natural, "Haha, fine Tobio-chan. For the sake of formality, we will still meet."

With that I wave goodbye. That was our last conversation, I wonder how he is doing now. I hope is getting better after their lost.

As we walks towards the entrance, everybody was staring at us. We are definitely the center of attraction. They can't believe that we reach this far. Well, we aren't done yet, we will definitely reach farther than this.

Ushijima was standing in the gym's main door.

Both me and Hinata upfront the team and rush towards him.

"Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyo." He said in a taunting voice. His voice is big and strong just like the way he is. But I'm not intimidated.

"We won't lose!" Hinata yells at him and I nod in agreement.

"Goodluck on that." He said and left. I stare at Hinata, him staring back. That moment, I know that our eyes our burning for the hunger of victory.

Daichi-san calls everyone and we properly establish ourselves. We enter the gym and there was this huge crowd. We also have some fans shouting our names and applauding our entrance. It felt good. Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san was very pleased about it they cry happily. Hinata also shouts "WOW!" "GYAAH" and other terms that are nonsense. Coach and Sensei gives us a brief inspirational message and some other important reminders. When the referee blows his whistles, the nerves hits me. My hands are twitching and sweating, I asked Kiyoko-san for some towels which made Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san come over me and pats my head. We line up and it is really starting now.

Shit. I don't know what I feel anymore.

Then Hinata suddenly holds my hand. I was a bit shock.

"Kageyama, your face is dorkier than the normal dork face you have!" He holds my hands tightier. It somewhat gives me the chance to go back to reality.

"Hinata, you dumbass!"

He smiles and releases his grab on my hands. And then Daichi-san calls us to have the team-shout and so we did.

It was an intense game. I did get emotional as well since Ushijima is really good. But Tsukishima outsmarted him. Hinata was doing his best as well as the rest of the team. I found myself screaming as well at every point we get and every spike we kill. And we survive the game. I cried, we were hugging and all. We won. Fuck, this feeling is really making me high.

But Hinata has been hugging me tight for a while now. He is crying my name, for goodness sake. It was really getting weird.

"Hey idiot, it's not like I died or something."

"But Kageyama we won! We are so going to the nationals!"

"I know. So stop crying my name and release me now so I can breath properly." His hug is getting tight, its hard to breath. Even though he is small, he's kind of strong and his hair is really messing with my face.

"KAGEYAMAAAA, WE WON!" He releases and looks at me with his crying-smiling face.

"YOU WERE AMAZING KAGEYAMA! YOUR SETS ARE PERFECT KAGEYAMA! YOUR SERVES ARE AWESOME KAGEYAMA! YOUR BLOCKS ARE SOLID KAGEYAMA! YOU ARE A GOD KAGEYAMA!"

"DUMBASS YOU SAID MY NAME 5 TIMES!" He was praising me too much I blush. It was embarrassing and everybody is now looking at us but Hinata doesn't seem to notice at all, still so focusing his eyes over mine.

"KAGEYAMA. KAGEYAMA, KAGEYAMA -" I close his mouth using my right hand. It's the only way to shut him up.

"Hinata! Youre making too much noise and getting all the attention! I need to get some as well you know!" Tanaka-san said. And then everyone start jumping onto us and we all again cried together. The moment was really great. Too great to be true.

We lined up and give the Shiratorizawa the "good game" passes. Ushijima looks very disappointed about himself but still manages to compose himself. And just gives us that fierce look.

We are all fixing our stuff. We still have one hour before we can ride the bus to go to the winning party later on. Hinata and I decided to get some food but we end up competing and running again like crazy until we have reached the back side of the gym. No one's around in the place and it was very peaceful. I smile and close my eyes, breathing heavy and savoring the feeling of being champions.

"Tobio-chan!" I open my eyes as immediately as I can.

"Oikawa-san?"

"GREAT KING?!"

Me and Hinata yelled at the same time.

"You were running around like a crazy duo. It was hard to follow you here you know." Oikawa said, catching his breath.

"GREAT KING! Why are you here?!" Hinata make a fighting pose, as if defending us from Oikawa-san.

"I just need to say a word to Tobio-chan, and oh, yeah congratulations." He said, smiling. Oikawa-sans smile is beautiful but it's always mysterious.

"What is it?! TELL ME TOO!" Hinata asks, I grab his head.

"Oi dumbass—" I was stopped by Oikawa-san.

"Shrimpy-chan, let's be nice and friendly here. Please, if you excuse yourself, let me talk to Tobio-chan, okay?" He is still smiling but his tone is getting serious.

"NO WAY! I won't leave Kageyama here alone with you and don't call me that!" Hinata shouts.

"Hinata you dumbass—" Again, Oikawa-san doesn't make me finish my sentence.

"Shrimpy-chan, let's not get mad here okay? Be cooperative." Oikawa san doesn't smile anymore and grab my arms.

"Let's go Tobio-chan where we can enjoy our privacy."

Then Hinata just grab my other arm. "NO FUCKING WAY! I WON'T GIVE KAGEYAMA TO YOU GREAT KING!"

"Huh?! What are you saying idiot—" Oikawa just know exactly how to cut my words.

"You won't give who? You don't own anyone here you know!" Oikawa-sans eyebrow starts to raise.

"EXACTLY! AND THAT GOES THE SAME FOR YOU! DON'T DRAG KAGEYAMA AS IF HE'S YOURS!" Hinata is too loud, screaming like that. What's wrong with him? If he just let Oikawa-san tell me what he needed to tell then I can go back then we can celebrate with the team. And what's up with Oikawa-san not letting me speak. Now I don't try to speak anymore cause I know he will definitely stop me.

"I WON'T HAVE TO DRAG HIM IF YOU LET US TALK!" Now Oikawa-san is yelling as well.

"THEN JUST TALK IN FRONT OF ME? WHATS WRONG WITH THAT?!" Hinata shouts, making his voice louder than Oikawa-san.

For real, im fucking in-between these two shouting at each other, pulling my arms.

"GIVE US SOME LITTLE PRIVACY AND WERE DONE TALKING HERE!"

"AS IF I WILL!"

They were shouting and pulling my arms, I had enough of it.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TWO. WHY WON'T YOU CALM DOWN AND STOP GRABBING MY ARMS. DON'T CUT ME OIKAWA-SAN AND HINATA DON'T OVER REACT TO THIS OKAY?" I exclaimed, raising my voice.

"I-I don't know what he will do to you Kageyama!" Hinata saids, lowering his voice.

"He won't kill me, of course. I'll come back alive later. Youre worrying too much." I said confidently. Hinata seems to cool his head and glared seriously at Oikawa-san before leaving.

"You sure I won't kill you Tobio-chan? Haha, you're really good at making the mood funny." Oikawa-san face lightens, he is more composed now.

"Oikawa-san, We beat Shirorizawa. It felt awesome."

"I know, I watched you, brat."

"Sorry, I can't stop blabbering about us winning, its too much I need to let it out. Yesterday we beat you and now, this is really too much."

Oikawa-san pats my head. "Yeah, congratulations Tobio-chan."

"Sorry." I realize I was too inconsiderate of his feelings.

"Don't be, you just kick Ushijima's ass and I wanted to see him go down like that." He said playing with my hair.

"Oikawa-san…"

"Hmm?" We stare at each other for some time.

"Oikawa-san, you said you have something to tell me…"

"Oh, yeah." He hands his phone to me. "Save your number there, and where's your phone? I'll save mine." I hand over my phone to him and gets his phone. This a good way to contact him when we are both available for the pay-back dinner.

"Name it Tobio-chan and put a cute smiley, okay?" He said and then we start typing our contacts in each other's phone. He gives me back my phone, and I return his. His contact was saved and it was named Tooru-san. My face heats and cheeks burns.

"Tooru-san." I read it, not intending to call out Oikawa-san name.

"That's…. sweet...Tobio-chan" He smiles with his face blushing. I never saw Oikawa-san having this kind of face before.

"Oikawa-san, you are blushing."

"Eh? Why are we back at you calling me Oikawa-san?" he asks like a kid getting disappointed about not having his favorite candy.

"I just read what you save in my phone, not actually referring to you as the real person." I tried to explain my side.

"Haha. You're really the worst Tobio-chan."

"KAGEYAMAA!" Hinata shouts as he gets back. Why did he return here?

"Oh, looks like Shrimpy-chan can't last long without you by his side. But he needs to get used to it though, he needs to prepare himself being without you." Oikawa said grinning. What's that supposed to mean?

"YOU WERE TAKING TOO LONG." Hinata doesn't get tired yelling.

"Dumbass it's not that long—" And Oikawa-san doesn't get tired cutting me.

"I'm done here anyways, see you soon Tobio-chan." Oikawa-sans waves and moves away from us.

Ending notes:

Yohoo, next chapters will be fun!

By the way what team are you on? Kagehina or Oikage? ^_^

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Growing feelings

Notes:

This time its Hinatas POV.

Next Chapter is Oikawa's~

Sorry about some grammar errors and all, Its almost 12 a.m, (My only free time to write X3) and I don't have an editor-san ^_^'

We wonnnnn! I can't stop screaming to myself! GWAAHHHH Im so happy! We are going to the Nationals! It feels like a dream up until now!

After the party last night, which aren't that much of a party because we are all worn out, Coach Ukai decided to take a 5 days' rest before we resume our practice. But I can't take a day off after winning! I'll go to the gym today, I know Kageyama will be there! Of course he will! He will be there!

I rush to prepare myself to go to the school. I'm too much excited to see Kageyama! I mean to spike his perfect tosses! Yeahhhh!

"Onii-chan! Where are chuu going?" Natsu look up to me with her puppy eyes. She's cute!

"To the gym! To play with Kageyama!"

"You always play with Kagechama! And you're always happy~ I wanna play with him too, Onii-chan!"

"No Natsu, I'm the only one who can play with Kageyama!" Of course, it's only me who can spike his god-like quick-toss, Natsu can't handle that! Even that Oikawa can't handle Kageyama! I'm the only one who can!

"So selfish Onii-chan!" She said in a crying voice and walks out.

"You will understand someday Natsu! When you grow up!" I smile to myself, feeling like I'm a mature brother.

"Mom, I'm heading out!"

"Take care Shouyo!"

I run towards the door and get on my bike. I pedal it with the fastest pedal I can do! I'm really excited to see Kageyama!

I almost trip when I reach the school gates. I jump to get off my bike and fly towards the gym. It's close. WHAT? It's already 8:00 a.m. why is it still close? What to do, what to do!

Ah! phone!

*Dialing Suga-senpai…* after some time, he finally picks up.

"Suga-Senpaiii!"

" _Oh, Hello Hinata….Good morning."_ His voice is crashing a bit, he just woke up!

"Senpai, did I wake you up? Sorry about that! I was wondering why the gym is still close and where are the others?"

" _You're in the gym? Haha very energetic as usual. I admire that about you, Uhm, but we have 5 days break right? You can take a rest too, Hinata. I think all the others are still having a rest as well."_

"Sure then Senpai. Thank you!"

We ended the call and I am very sad about this! Waah does this mean 5 days without seeing Kageyama! That's hard to imagine!

"Oi…dumbass."

My eyes widen suddenly and I turn around quickly.

"Kageyamaaaa!" He is wearing his usual outfit, that jacket and black jogging pants.

"Why is the gym close? Where are the others?"

We really are thinking the same thing! He asks the same exact words I ask Suga-senpai! And he's here just like what I've hope for; sometimes I am surprised myself how the two of us are really synchronize!

"I called Suga-san, they are taking the break today as well as the others. But I can't take a break after winning yesterday!"

"Same here."

"I'm even looking forward to spike your genius tosses!"

"Same."

We sigh at the same time. See we really are the best duo ever! And that makes me laugh! It's so fun to think about us!

"What are you laughing about, dumbass."

"WE ARE SO GOOD TOGETHER! HAHA"

"What?!"

He blushes, Oh gosh, now that I've said it, that sounds really intimate! Right now, he is glaring at me, trying to ask what the hell did I just say. I don't know! It just….. just came out of my mouth!

"I-I'm s-saying,,,, WHOSHU You are an idiot Kageyamaaa!"

Waah I'm so embarrass I wanna disappear! I feel my cheeks are burning! I know my face is super red now! Waaah I'm really shy nowwww

"Huhh?! You're the idiot here!"

"You are! I came earlier than you! I win today!" My voice is unstable! Oh noooo!

"We didn't even race!"

"Fine, then let's race now! One, two, threeeee!" then he follows me as I charge to run. He is always gonna be someone who will catch up to me, and me is that someone who will always catch up him. We will always chase each other. Im so happy and embarrass at the same time. Lately I've been feeling like I'm flying high when I'm with Kageyama… Waaah why am I thinking like this! After some time, we have reached the riverside.

"I win... again…. I'm … 5 times … ahead… of .. you now…."

He keeps winning lately as well! Because of my thoughts distracting me every time we race!

"I…. will…. get…. you….. next time…."

I look at him breathing heavy. The way he catches his breath is so… intense….What's this, it's like a slow-mo watching him. Those round blue eyes shining like a diamond, His sweats falling gracefully at the sides of his face, at his neck, at that Adams apple… if I could be a sweat now, then I can travel his face and neck as well…

"What are you staring for?!" He said, breathing just fine right now. How long did I stare at him? OHHH GOSH. I'M REALLY GONNA BURST RIGHT NOW THEN DISAPPEAR LIKE A BALLON THAT POPS THEN GO SWOOSH!

"Hey! You're turning red! Are you over-heating because of the run?"

He is coming forward to me and I cannot do anything, I feel im pa-ra-ly-ze. WHYYYY

"I-im f-fineee!" I said desperately. My heart is beating so fast I can't think anymore. When he reaches me, we are face to face and he checks my forehead. The way he touch my forehead is so soft im gonna die. I push his hands away immediately.

"Hey! I'm checking if you have a fever! You're really red now you know."

"I SAID I'M FINE ALREADY!" I blurt out loudly while closing my eyes. How I wish I can calm myself now. But knowing he is right in front of me, the nervousness is ten times the nervousness I felt yesterday at the finals.

"….Tss."

He is now cursing! I know he is already irritated. I open my eyes and see him pouting and looking away. T-that's really cute.. when he pouts… it somehow calms me.

"I-I'm really fine… sorry for shouting…."

"Yeah… You're still tired from yesterday's event. That's okay." Waah Kageyama gave me a reason for being like this! Thank you Kageyammaaaa , you just save me from all of this embarrassment I'm feeling.

"Yeah,,, you are right… Maybe I'm still tired…."

"You don't have to run that fast if you don't feel well."

"But I cannot lose to you!"

"I won't count todays win, since you're not your best when we race."

"Woah, when did you become considerate of others, King!" That's something like Tsukki will say in this Kageyama-is-actually-trying-to-be-human moments.

"Just now! And why do you sound like Tsukishima!"

Our minds are really connected and great we are arguing just like the normal times.

"Haha!" Now I can laugh normally.

He offers his tumbler to me, looking at me with those worrying eyes. He is not always good at communicating but he is really kind.

"It's water. Drink it." Kageyama said. And so I did even though I have mine in my bag, it tastes more than just water. Knowing that he drinks in this tumbler gives me butterflies in my stomach. It's like… indirect kiss! Waahhh

"T-thanks…." I return it to him and our fingers touch each other's slightly. I'm electrified by that!

 _*classic ringtone rings~~~*_

Kageyama brings out his phone. Someone is calling him this early in the morning? Hmm. His parents are in abroad and he is living alone, then who will call him?

"Excuse me Hinata, I need to get this one."

He turn his wide broad back and walks a bit away from me. As he is walking away, I heard him saying "Oikawa-san".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hating and Liking

Notes:

This time its Oikawa's POV.

So much angst and feelings here! It's getting a bit sexy here, cause Oikawa's existence is next to Skinship. And Hinata won't lose either, next chapter, let's see how that dork can seduce Tobio-chan~ I can also see that this will turned out to be Rated M in the near future. Sorry not sorry! XD

I have to call this annoying kid, he's not giving me attention since last night.

" _Oikawa-san."_ He picks up, his voice a bit rough, maybe he did have a run this morning. He's still working hard right after their win yesterday.

"Good morning Tobio-chan! You didn't reply to my messages last night and todays! That's not a proper way to treat your Senpai~"

I try to make my voice comical since he is really ignoring me. I was just asking when he is available so we can get over it, the payback dinner. No, it's not about me wanting to see him again as soon as possible.

" _I was thinking and I can't."_

This little piece of shit. Is that even an excuse, his reasoning never cease to amaze me. It's always plainly annoying and idiotic.

"What do you mean Tobio-chan?~"

" _The place."_

"Place?"

" _Place where we will have dinner, I can't think of any place."_ Oh. He should have told me, and also I wasn't expecting him to be the one to decide where we will go. I should be the one to lead him.

"Oh I know a good place Tobio –chan~"

" _But I can't afford that much of a good place."_

"Haha, don't worry you don't have to treat me anyways. Since you are cheap."

I hang up. Ha, being mean to him is making me feel better, always.

*one message receive*

Inbox: Tobio-chan

10:45 p.m.

 _Tobio-chan, when are you available for the payback dinner~ and congrats for winning over Shiratorizawa! I mean it, my congratulations (^o^) ~ –_ Sent.

7:15 a.m

 _Tobio-chan~ I know you are tired yesterday, but I hope you can reply soon, so we can get over about that dinner. (^_^) ~ –_ Sent.

8:30 a.m.

 _Oikawa-san. Can I borrow some money, so we can go to that good place. I'll pay next week when I get my allowance. –_ Received.

Haha very funny, this brat always have no shame and no social skills. He knows the tension between the two of us and yet he is always breaking it as if we are okay. We really aren't though.

8:32 a.m.

 _You're awful, asking some money to me._ –Sent.

It's been awhile since I've sent the message. He didn't reply. Am I too rude? Hmmnn.

9:40 a.m.

 _But I guess, I have some spare money to lend you. –_ Sent.

I know, he's been desperate this whole time. I can't leave him at that state. I am his Senpai after all~

9:45 a.m.

 _I did borrow some money already, at Daichi-san, just now._ –Received.

Oh, look at my kouhai, isn't that cute~ asking help in his teammates just so he can provide us a good dinner. Good, making himself miserable around the others.

9:46 a.m.

 _I see. –_ Sent.

It's now 5 in the afternoon and he didn't reply. Well I don't have any more words to say as well. I guess its fine. No it's not; I always end up being the one who doesn't get any replies! Darn it, he's gonna pay for not being active in texting me.

 _*Happy song ringtone*_

 _Tobio-chan_ _Calling…_

Look who's calling now~ I won't answer, unless you call me again.

 _Missed call, Tobio-chan_ _1 minute ago._

You should call again Tobio-chan, so senpai will answer youu ~

 _Tobio-chan_ _Calling…_

That's it, good boy.

"Yohuuu Tobio-chan.."

" _Oikawa-san. I'm in front of your house now."_

What?! Why? I mean, he didn't even tell me we will be having dinner now and besides it's just 5 p.m. Way too early.

"Okay, got it. Wait a minute, I'll be there."

 _Call ended._

As I open the door, he was standing there, looking at me straight in the eyes. Wearing his white shirt with gray sleeves and dark-blue pants. It's great on him, clean and very manly. I bet he'd be popular with girls if he can fix his eyes glaring every time.

"Oikawa-san."

"You're too early for dinner."

"Ah, yeah. I guess."

"So, what now?"

Yeah what now Tobio-chan. Are you too excited to get things over between us so you're here that early?

"That good place, I can afford it now."

I chuckle at the most unexpected answers that only him can manage to give. Ha Ha Ha Tobio-chan, what are you even boasting about?

"I know, you have troubled Daichi-kun for that. Well anyways, let's go inside." He follows me silently entering the house. He did say, more likely he did whisper _"Sorry for the intrusion"_ once again. He is always proper and a gentleman.

"Tobio-chan, let's go inside my room and help me choose what I will wear later on."

"Y-your room?" He blushes, I blush too. I just said that without thinking but I can't take back my own words. And besides, he's not a girl, why are we feeling embarrass about this, Iwa-chan doesn't even mind if I walk around naked in front of him.

"Yes, Tobio-chan in my room." I smirk and drag him. He lets himself be drag anyways so I know he also wants this to happen~

"Sit down on my bed, Tobio-chan~." He do as I say like a dog. I pat on his head, look at this little creature being shy now. Where's his composure in the court? I remove my shirt and look at him, his eyes are avoiding me now. Heh, seems like it's fun to play around first.

"Do you have a girlfriend Tobio-chan?"

"Ugh, no. I don't." His head still turned away from me.

"Do you want to have one? What's your type?"

"I-I don't know, I haven't thought about it that much."

"Hey, Tobio-chan, why can't you look at me now?" I hold up his chin and turn his head to face me.

"Look at me, this is me right now, barely surviving the defeat you have given upon me. How do I look now being miserable?"

He was staring at me now, his eyes are shining as if he was amused by my body. Of course he should be, I worked hard to achieve this perfect fit body to support my volleyball career.

"Y-you look good… Oikawa-san."

He said then he blushes, then he covers his mouth by his right hand. I've been told a lot of million times that I do look good, but this time, it's the most pure and honest admiration I've ever heard.

"I've heard that a lot Tobio-chan~ Do you wanna try touching me?"

His eyes widen, and he nods. I help his hand to reach my abs. His palm was warm despite his cold personality. He is shaking a bit. Yeah, you should be shaking more Tobio-chan. Be conscious of my presence.

"You're kinda nervous Tobio-chan~ How does it feel touching me?"

He suddenly hides his head over my tummy, I jolt for his sudden tucking.

"O-Oikawa-san... it feels, weird, in a good way..." He said in a soft voice, very pleasant to my ears.

"O-okay you don't have to hide there Tobio-chan, your hair tickles~"

He remove his head and looks at me shortly then looks away.

"I-I'm sorry Oikawa-san. I wanted to hide, t-this is embarrassing... touching…you."

"Oh...How honest~"

I move closer to him and hold his shirt from his waist. I'm going to remove it, I want to humiliate him more.

"W-wait Oikawa-san, what are you…." He said, holding my hands to stop me, but I won't.

"You touch me, now it's my turn. So just behave and let me do what I want."

I declare my domination. And this poor kid doesn't have any will to protest now. His ears and cheeks were red as cherry, and his breathing is heavy. As I am removing his shirt, his scent gives off a seductive invitation to me. I never knew I could feel this way towards Tobio-chan. His body and his scent is more attractive than mine, it pisses me off. We are both shirtless now. Seeing him being uncomfortable about this is really cute. I ran off my fingers lightly to his chest, I can feel the chills on his skin.

"Oikawa-san, t-this is…"

"This is what Tobio-chan…" I continue playing my fingers on his chest, trying to tickle him lightly. His chest is pumping fast.

"t-this … is … I don't know…." He said and he covers his face by his arms.

"Don't hide, I wanna see your embarrassed face." I remove his arms and the way he looks at me is really getting me turned on. Fucking face of an idiot, so clueless about the heat we are feeling.

"O-oikawa-san…"

"Hmm?" I move closer and breathe near his ear. My hands were going down his baby abs and his stomach twitch every time I poke it. I bet he is dying of awkwardness now. Then suddenly he hugs me. I'm really shock but it made me giggle, I understand that he doesn't know what to do. He is really hopeless now.

"Oikawa-san…"

"Okay, okay Tobio-chan, let's stop it here." I can't stop myself from grinning, he is pleading for his life to be save from me. Haha

"I'll just wear some casual shirt, and do you want me to put on your shirt?"

"T-that's!"

"Just kidding~" I turned my back but he holds my hand.

"Oikawa-san, I'll put on yours too."

Only Tobio-chan can amuse me like this. We let each other put on our shirts. It was really funny and we have some hilarious non-sense conversations. After that we decided to go to Mirange Restaurant, it's just one bus stop away from our place. We sit on the last corner and order our dinner. After we ate, I guess it's time for our goodbyes.

"Thanks for the payback dinner Tobio-chan~" I said having this mischievous smile.

"Hmm…" That's the only response he gives. Out of words?

"You know, I really hate this restaurant, and I really hate you too. It's a great combo." He swallows and opens his mouth for a while. I want more of your sudden reactions Tobio-chan.

"I… think it's a good place. Being with you here, it's good." He said bowing his head. I don't know if he just likes to ignore me when I try to say I hate him.

"Tobio-chan, I really do hate you, whatever you say, I hate you. I fucking do hate you." And then I end my statement with yet, another mischievous smile. What do you say about that now? You can't dodge it no more.

It was a long pause. We are staring each other, I feel like I'm regretting what I've said. He's been nice with me all this time.

"Oikawa-san, thank you. For always trying to keep cool around me, I know you hate me but you still talk to me. I know you hate me more than I know, but still you call me by my first name. Thank you for being nice to me all this time."

This time, the regret I am feeling a while ago worsens. How could he thank me. Why won't he just say I hate you too and so we can be even. Why does it have to look like I'm the only one being mad about our complications on volleyball? Why does it affect me badly? I want him to be affected by disgust as well. This is fucking unfair. I end up crying and walking out on the restaurant, he called my name but we aren't paid yet so I have some little time to get on ahead of him. I run away and end up on a park nearby. I sat dreadfully on a bench and sulk on my hands.

"Oikawa-san…" Of course he can catch up with me. No matter how hard I try to get far away from him, he will always be able to catch up on me and knock me down.

"Damn it Tobio, why don't you just leave me alone! Don't you get it, I don't want you near me."

"But, it's our last day to meet, I want to make the most of this time we will spend together Oikawa-san."

I immediately hug him. Is he being serious about this last meeting or so whatever. He is always making a mess of me.

"Tobio-chan, I don't mean it that way, that this will be our last meeting. It's not the last of us." I cried, I am so fucking lame and emotional right now. My tears won't stop falling, all of my hatred, disappointments, enviousness, frustrations, all of it. It's getting out of me, I am letting it all out on Tobio. He hugs me back.

"Oikawa-san, you are confusing me."

"Yeah, because I hate you that's why." Im still embracing him and resting my head on his shoulders. I'm confusing myself as well.

"Oikawa-san, I don't get you."

"You never understand anyone."

"Oikawa-san, I don't hate you."

"I know." I know that already Tobio, you are hugging me back all this time. We are just silently staying this close like it's been forever. I release the hug when I've calmed down. We stare awkwardly; no one is trying to speak. Well I can't keep up this stillness.

"Tobio-chan, I'll walk you home this time. Payback, for formality."

He nods and smiles. He looks good when he don't force his smile. It seemed relax and his face features is blooming. We reached his house without talking to each other, it looks like we are seizing the gentle moment.

"Oikawa-san, let's go inside?"

"Ah, no it's okay. I'll be heading home for now."

You don't know this Tobio-chan but I need to rest now, I have given a lot of my energy to you, I'm running out of it.

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, we can hang-out in your room just like what we did in mine, some other time."

" _Payback, For Formality."_

We both said in chorus and we laugh about it. When I come home I was tired and lay down on the bed as fast as I can. It was really an exhausting night with Tobio-chan, but it's also the most wonderful.

*one message received.*

Inbox: Tobio-chan

9:45 a.m.

 _I did borrow some money already, at Daichi-san, just now._ –Received.

9:46 a.m.

 _I see. –_ Sent.

11:45 p.m.

 _Oikawa-san, i guess we have the same shampoo. Your hair smells choco-strawberry when we hug. –_ Received.

11:45 p.m.

 _Really, I'll smell your hair next time we meet. (^3^)_ –Sent.

11:46 p.m.

 _Sniffing on me… That's gross Oikawa-san. But okay. –_ Received.

My cheeky kouhai is the sweetest. I can't get enough of this.

11:46 p.m.

 _Goodnight Tobio-chan~ So excited to sniff on your hairs from up to bottom. :) –_ Sent.

I've waited for like 20-30 minutes but I guess I will always be the one who won't get replies. With that I fell asleep comfortably.


End file.
